Ship's Love
by nadzx0x0
Summary: Zac and Vanessa broke up. Zac quickly moved on to Ashley. They had a vacay on the ship. What happened on the ride? Find out! *COMPLETE*
1. Heartbroken

Zac is talking with Vanessa on the phone. Zac asks Vanessa to watch the movie at the weekend, but Vanessa denied the request.  
"I'm sorry Zac but I want to hang out with some other friends... maybe we could go some other time?" said Nessa.  
"Uh… well.. I'm not sure... when? Promise me you want to do it!" Zac replies.  
"Well, I don't know it's been a crazy week. I'll call you later, I'm going to the studio for some photoshoot. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Zac was disappointed. Vanessa often rejects his date request. Zac sure that girl's must up to something but he wasn't sure what she up to. She sometimes goes out with him but she's always late.  
At the weekend, Zac goes to the movie himself. At the cafe, Zac saw a girl with dark hair. Her face is looks like Vanessa. She is kissing with a guy wearing a hat, and it looks like Lucas. He waited until they stop kissing... and yes! Zac was so surprised. How could Vanessa dump him? He needs to talk to her.  
"VANESSA! HOW COULD YOU!" Zac screamed and the guests looked at them.  
"Zac… you... are… here… I… thought…you wouldn't... be here..." said Vanessa. She looked surprised.  
"I can't believe you've been hiding everything from me, cancel the dates, and now you dump me??" said Zac loudly. He tried to slap Lucas but it failed.  
"ZAC, STOP!" Ashley was there too with Jared and stopped him.  
"HOW DARE YOU STOP ME? HE STOLE MY GIRL FROM ME!" Zac screamed. Ashley went away because Jared said she shouldn't be in the fight. But Zac stopped fighting him when the restaurant manager stopped him.  
Zac said, "It's over, Nessa. I won't be in your game anymore. You used me."  
Zac went straight home. He didn't want to talk with anyone anymore. He wasn't just angry. He's heartbroken.

**Sorry it's short!**


	2. Movin' On

Zac woke up in the morning at 9. After taking a shower he looked at his cell. He received a text from Ashley.  
_Zac, are you okay? I worried about you. I broke up with Jared last night, too. I kept talking about you with him. Hope you're alright, I'm here for you. xoxo Ash _  
Zac was so surprised. He can't believe that someone is care about him. He replied back.  
_I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Maybe we could talk this afternoon? Call me later. Bye _  
How could Ashley talked about him with Jared? Does she really care about him? Hey... Zac has a little crush on Ashley.  
Zac received a reply from Ashley again.  
_Yes we can..I'll call you... _  
He sighed. But he forgot to tell Corbin about this news. He called Corbin.  
Zac: Hey, Corbs.  
Corbin: Dude! What's up?  
Zac: I broke up with Nessa last night.  
Corbin: What?! Broke up with her? How could you?  
Zac: You know, she's been acting weird lately. And I never know why. Last night, she kissed Lucas at the mall. I saw them with my own eyes. I just can't believe it.  
Corbin: Well… you have to... Move on dude…  
Zac: I moved on already. Maybe guys move on too fast.  
Corbin: Yeah...  
Zac: But the weird thing is, at the same day, Ashley broke up with Jared.  
Corbin: Weird... Why?  
Zac: She said because she talked about me all the night. That's why Jared got jealous.  
Corbin: Hey man… She's pretty, smart, care about you! It's all too perfect.  
Zac: Well… I don't know… I'll call you later… Bye!  
Corbin: Bye!


	3. I Love You

Ashley was at Zac's house.  
Zac: Ash... it's pretty ridiculous that we broke up with our partner at the same day.  
Ashley: Yes... but I've got a good news..  
Zac: What is it?  
Ashley: They postponed the HSM3 shooting… Kenny called me but he doesn't know until when.  
Zac: Great! We can spend our time together!  
Ashley: You mean, there is gonna be an 'us'?  
Zac: Yes… Do you love me?  
Ashley: Do you really love me?  
Zac: Yes, I love you so much.  
Ashley: But... I'm so jealous that you have a lot of girls admire you…  
Zac: I love my fans. But, I love you first.  
Ashley: Promise?  
Zac: Yes.  
Ashley kissed Zac's cheek. She whispered.  
Ashley: I love you more than anyone.  
Zac: So are we official?  
Ashley: Absolutely!  
Zac hugged Ashley and he really wants to kiss her. His lips are close to Ashley's, and... they've made out.  
Zac: You know, Ash… Vanessa is my first love, she's my first girl, but my true love is you.  
Ash: Really? Did you mean it? Well… me too...  
Zac: I meant it... Am I your true love?  
Ash: Yes you are...  
Zac: So... um... I bought new ship. Maybe we could sail over the seas with that ship?  
Ash: What?! What will happen if we got shipwrecked?  
Zac: No worries, we won't. It's safe. You're with me. You're safe now.  
Ash: Really? I always feel safe when I'm with you...  
Zac hugged Ashley. He can't let it go and he couldn't love her more.  
Ash: Ah... Zac... How about the others?  
Zac: There will be us two. No other HSM casts.  
Ash: I know that'll be great if we could spend our time just for each other…

Will Ash & Zac Have A Great Vacation Together Without Anyone?!  
Will Anything Go Well?  
Find Out in The next Series: The Vacation


	4. The Vacation

At 11, Monique asked Ashley. She heard that Ashley is going to sail the seas with Zac.  
"Is it true? Are you hiding it from us?" Monique asked.  
"Who told you that? No we're not going. We're just staying here," Ashley tries to cover things up.  
But she couldn't fool Monique. Monique knows that's the truth. "No, it's true. And I know you are dating Zac. You can't fool me."  
"Okay, okay! I get it. Yes. Stop asking. But there will be me and Zac only." Ashley told.  
"Meanie! I know that will be great. Please...I'm begging ya!" begged Monique.  
"No. Stop begging, I can't take you there! But please do not tell the others or Zac will cancel this fabulous plan," said Ashley.  
"Well… suit your self, Princess!" said Monique. She went away.  
Zac opened his locker and took off all Vanessa pics. He replaced it with Ashley's. Ashley is totally not like Sharpay and he's so sure that the relationship will go smoothly. He loved his new locker. All Ashley... oh my God, that's totally off the hook.  
"I know what you've been up to, Dude," said Corbin.  
"Yeah, you know," said Zac, trying to be cool. "I'm fine."  
''No, not only that," said Corbin. He laughed, and says, "It's about you and Ashley. You are going to have your very own honeymoon."  
"No, no, no!" said Zac. "We're just simply boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not husband and wife."  
"Okay, then. Should I call it a... lovebird vacation?" said Corbin, joked.  
"Now you're trying to be hilarious. We're not going anywhere."  
"Man... I know. You can't fool me. You are going to sail overseas with Ashley, without us, riding with your own ship." Corbin said.  
"Yes. But I won't take you." said Zac.  
"Okay then. But I know you can't do it yourself. You are about to sail the seas, with a girl, nasty pirate might steals your ship, and a shark might kill you guys.. You need someone to help if there is ever a trouble." Corbin left Zac.  
Zac thinks about what Corbin just said. Maybe Corbin was right. Okay, it would be great to take Ashley overseas without anyone, they could do anything they want to do, but how mature Ashley is, she still needs someone to help. And Zac can't do it alone. He has to protect himself too.  
"GUYS! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE AUDITORIUM!" Zac screamed.  
5 minutes later, they are in the auditorium.  
"Hey… uh... well… me and Ashley are going to sail the seas… but we know we can't do it ourselves… so… want to join us?" said Zac.  
"HELL YEA!" they shouted.  
"Okay, that's all from me. Sign up at John now. We can only have 5 guests." said Zac. Zac left the podium and run to Ashley.  
"Babe! I'm sorry I can't make it our vacation. It's theirs, too. I can't do it alone." said Zac.  
"It's okay. I'm fine. We can sneak sometime together at the ship," said Ashley, sweetly. "Now I gotta go. I and Miley have some shopping to do. Bye!" Ashley kissed his cheek and went away.  
John runs through Zac and handed the note.  
"5 guests joined - Corbin, Monique, Lucas, Vanessa, and Kenny."  
Lucas and Vanessa will be there? He can't believe it but can't do anything about it. "Well… good then.. Gotta go now... Bye."

Will Anything Goes Well with the HSM Crew Joined?  
Will Zac and Ashley Spend Their Time Together?  
And what will happen to all of them?  
Find out at the next episode: Vanessa + Zac Friends


	5. Vanessa and Zac Equals Friends

At 10, the rest of the cast go to harbour. They can't wait for sailing. They're gonna be a pirate for a day, even though they're not pirating!  
"Zac! Oh my god, I cant believe it.. Am I dreaming or something? I'm going to be a pirate for a day! Ahey!" Ashley said. She hugged Zac from his back.  
"Ash! I'm happy to see ya! But bad news, Lucas and Nessa are going to... I doubt the vacation thing will go well with them..."  
"I know. Don't mind them. You're probably can befriends with them... I'm going to get my baggage..." She ran through her mom and sister to get her baggage and kissed them goodbye.  
Maybe Ashley was right. Nessa and Lucas won't mess with them... but he wasn't sure. But he tried to forget about it. He picked up his baggages and put them in the ship.  
"Everybody's in the ship?!" Kenny screamed.  
"Yeah!"  
"Yo ho! The pirate's life for us!" They laughed.  
Zac sat at the chair. Ashley got a plate of cookies and 2 glasses of iced tea and sat next to Zac.  
"Honey? What's wrong? Eat this, you'll feel better." She handed the plate and glass.  
"Nothing... but... Vanessa... well thanks for the cookies and iced tea... I need to relax." Zac said.  
"I told you to not mind them... but if you really need to relax, it's okay…" Ashley said.  
Vanessa saw them together. She goes through Zac. She knows what he was talking about.  
"Zac.. I know you were talking about me..." Vanessa said.  
"Er.. Nessa... leave me alone!" Zac tried to get away from Nessa.  
"I won't hurt you... I'm going to talk about me. I won't force you to break your relationship with Ashley, instead, I'm trying to be friends with you." Nessa said. Her eyes sparkled, she was crying.  
"Why?" Zac sounded a little snobbish.  
"Because… what I've done to you... I regretted it... but I can't do anything about it, I know. I cheated on you, but is there a little room for me? Not to be your girlfriend, but just be friends? Please?" Vanessa looked so pleased.  
Zac thought. Cheaters like her probably can't be forgiven, but there's no mistake that is unforgiven. At least Vanessa regrets what she'd done. He said, "Yes. But promise me no hard feelings about each other. Pinky swears?"  
"Pinky swears!" Vanessa said. Zac felt better that day. He thinks that Vanessa is the one he could actually befriends with.

Things Went Better...  
But They Got Shipwrecked!  
Will They Survive?  
Find Out in Next Episode: LOST


	6. Lost

"Yo ho... Yo ho..." They sing together. They're in Carribean Sea right now but they are really close to Pacific Ocean. The day couldn't be better.

Ashley lied down when Zac is sitting. It was their very-private talk.

"Ashley… err… I'm thinking about our future together. Getting married, having kids, live together..." said Zac sweetly.

"It's going to happen...Someday. Don't know when. People said it's hard to be one of those survived Hollywood couples..." said Ashley, "And we will."

"Yeah..." They kissed, kissed and it lasts for like 45 minutes. Zac kissed her neck.

"Aw, what're you doing?!" Ashley yelled.

"Just kidding, baby." Zac teased her.

Suddenly, the ship rocked.

"What the heck?!" Kenny yelled.

Kenny looked at the bottom of the ship. It was perforated.

"SAVE YOURSELF! The ship's going to sink!" Kenny yelled again.

Zac surprised.

"Kenny! That is so not funny!"

"Oh yeah that is, I'm serious! Just look at the bottom of the ship!" Kenny replied.

Zac looked at the bottom of the ship.

"Oh my God..."

"What's wrong?"

"The ship is sinking. Within 45 minutes. Go pack your bag!"

Zac felt annoyed. This wasn't a good vacation, at all. But how do they survive? They're still near to Cuba. But they don't have any boats.

Meanwhile, Ashley got her bag and filled it with some of the clothes, foods, and a lot more. She still doesn't get why this is happen.

But it was too late. Just seconds until the ship is sink. When the ship is totally sink, everyone trying to breathe. Ashley swam through the seas, finding Zac.

"Zac!! Oh my God! How do we survive?" Ashley hugged Zac.

"Guys! This way!" Zac screamed, he swam to the east of the sea.

"No! This way!" Corbin said, he swam to the west of the sea.

But they don't really care which way they choose. They just follow one of them. But after a while, Ashley got lost from Zac. But she didn't care. She kept swimming and swimming, finding for a place.

Finally, Ashley arrived in an island. But she was unconscious and she lost her flip-flops.

**Ashley Was Survived…**

**But How About The Other Ship Crew?**

**Did They Survive??**

**Find Out At the Next Episode: Trying to Survive**


	7. Trying to Survive

DISCLAIMER: You will find some things here like USA government, Bebo, , etc. but I put them just for fun! I DO NOT own Bebo, , Ashley, HSM etc. Also, there are no such things as Meyer Island and Amber Island. It's just an imaginary island... whatever you call it!  
"Where am I?"  
Ashley arrived in an unknown island. What the heck? Fortunately she has her backpack. She took the map.  
She doesn't even know this island. At the pier, she found a map. She grabbed it and it read: MEYER ISLAND. It's in America but since it's too small they can't find the island.  
At the island, she's so sure that this island got a lot of things. Of course all the countries in the world want it.  
But first, she has to check her backpack. There are only 2 t-shirts and jeans, chocolate, Coke Cola, wafer, toilet paper, tampon, sleeping bag, knife, and... walkie talkie!! Yay! She tried to call some of her friends but it can't connect.  
She left her backpack, then start exploring around the island. She found banana, strawberry, and more… she can harvest it so she has some food to eat. And… water? Of course she can't live without water. She found a lake here and she drank the water...it's a fresh water.  
She could send SOS sign so they could spot her. How? She never lost before.  
And it was seems that no one around.  
At America...  
The news that HSM casts are lost is really popular. Everyone talked about it. The government had search for them everywhere, but they haven't find it. In Bebo everyone talked about it too. Even is temporarily closed because Ashley is lost.  
What happen to Zac...  
Zac arrived in another island, in the north of Meyer Island, called Amber Island. He got some bananas and fishes. But he only ate banana because he can't fry the fish. He wished that he could find Ashley. It was just a while after they talk about their future together, and they're lost... Zac wanted Ashley knows that he meant what he said about marriage and having kids.

**What Happen To the Others?!  
Find out in the next episode: Trying to Survive part. 2**


	8. Trying to Survive 2

**Author's Note: There is a couple that I made up, they are Lucas & Miley (Liley) But their story is not here yet...**  
What happen to Vanessa and Lucas…  
Vanessa is with Lucas right now. They're in the other side of Meyer Island, but it's too far from Ashley's place. But Lucas didn't seem to enjoy because he doesn't really like Vanessa. He didn't mean it. Suddenly he fell in love with Miley. They share their birthday together, and the birthday kiss... Miley kissed his cheek right after he blew the birthday cake. But Vanessa is so spoiled. She always asked him to find food and everything. Lucas couldn't say no, but he promised himself that when they're back to USA, he'll ask Miley to be his girlfriend, or if he can, he'll ask Miley to marry him.  
What Happen To Corbin, Monique, and Kenny...  
Same as Vanessa and Lucas, they're together right now, but they're not spoiled so nothing wrong with them. They're with Zac right now in Amber Island. Corbin thought having a girl in an island will be so annoying, but yes… he was wrong. They don't have much stuff, but they have a lot of good since Zac is pretty good at planting. Corbin and Monique are now engaged, but not official yet. Corbin proposed Monique when they were planting cherries. Corbin made a ring from a beautiful flower. But he promised to find the real ring when they get back. Kenny... he's just telling them HSM3 Plot.  
At the night, Zac can't sleep. Instead, he wrote a poem for Ashley.  
I Miss You  
You're the sunshine  
Always make my day bright  
No day is bad for me  
Because you're with me

Now, time pull us apart  
I don't what to do  
I'm lonely, I'm in a beautiful land  
But without you I'm just a loser

I miss you, baby  
Ashley, I miss you

**I Plan This Story to be 12 Chapters.  
Sneak Peek at the Next Episode:  
The USA Government finally Found The Island! But They Can't Spot Where The Stars Are!  
Will The HSM Stars Get Back To USA?  
Also... How About Corbin and Monique's Marriage??  
Find Out at the Next Episode: "Almost There"**


	9. Almost There

**DISCLAIMER: As I told you, there will be USA army... LOL. I have no idea why I put them up. Hey, without them, I might make the stars live forever at the island and there will be no Zashley ) And no, I do not own them & never will.**  
The USA air force army is busy checking the island near the Carribean Sea. They didn't know if the stars were really there because until 12 hours they didn't find it. There is a rumor that they're might lost in Puerto Rico but that's definitely not true because they didn't even go there.  
Suddenly, they spotted a very tiny island. One of the helicopter crew shouted,  
"I found an island! Shall we visit it?"  
"No way there is an island. It's not even available in the map."  
"Yes but it's very tiny... Look!"  
The crew nodded. "Yes, come on... We should visit small islands, they might be there..."  
"But we should find a spot for the helicopter to land..."  
They are getting closer to the island, but not really close. They should find a spot to land.  
At the Meyer Island...  
Who said that live on the woods is annoying? In fact, Ashley enjoyed her time. She already found a lot of yummy fruits and vegetables and she made it herself. She became friends with some cute chimps and they seem to be friendly. But still, she missed Zac. And she wondered what is he doing and up to.  
When she is feeding the chimp, she heard a noise. It was like a plane... but she wasn't sure. She left the banana, and followed the voice.  
Yes... there was a helicopter! She made a bonfire quickly so they know where she is. She shouted, "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"  
The helicopter landed shortly. She hugged one of the crew, and said, "Thank you so much! I've been here for a week, oh... there's so much to tell..." She was too excited and lost her words.  
"Have you met one of your friends?"  
"Uh… no, not yet, I found there is an island near here, you should check it out, but you may want to stay here... you must be so tired..." Ashley said, worried.  
"Okay… okay... we're okay. But we're so tired. Don't worry, we brought a lot of things."  
"Thanks... But I've got foods here, don't worry. Just take a nap," Ashley said.

**Lucky Ashley! She was found!  
Ashley and The Army Must Work Together So All The Stars Could Get Back!  
But Will They?  
Find out at the Next Chapter: Almost There part. 2**


	10. Almost There 2

It was 10 at the morning. Ashley tried to entertain the army. She sang Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. The crew had fun with Ashley. They even forgot their main task: search and rescue the stars.  
"Ashley, I forgot that we've got to save your friends," one of the crew said.  
Ashley gasped. "Yeah... But how do we discover them?" she asked.  
"Don't worry we've got this helicopter. Remember how do you find us? You've just heard our plane noise, you made a bonfire, and then we discovered you."  
Ashley understood and nodded. They hopped on the helicopter and fly.  
They discovered every part of the island, but they can't find it. The window opened, and Ashley smelled a fire.  
"Captain, I smelled a fire... Maybe that's the sign," Ashley said.  
"Okay..." the captain replied.  
They flied to the west. Then, at Shipwreck Cove... errgh...Shipwreck Land, they found Lucas and Vanessa.  
"We're here, we're here!" they shouted.  
The captain looked everywhere, finding a spot for the helicopter to land. They flied to the northwest, and the helicopter landed. They ran immediately to Lucas and Vanessa.  
"Glad that you're here," Jessica, one of the crew said.  
"Hey Ashley! Where were you?" Lucas asked.  
"At the south of the island," Ashley replied.  
"Well not much time now, so let's go, find another 4!" the captain said.  
They flied to the south. They're going to Amber Island.  
Once again, Ashley smelled a fire. She asked the captain to turn around. The captain is going to the north. They found Zac, Corbin, Monique, and Kenny.  
Ashley was too excited and she asked the captain to go faster.  
When they landed, Ashley ran quickly to Zac. Ashley hugged Zac squeezely.  
"I MISSED YOU, ZAC!" She screamed. They made out, and it lasted for like 3 minutes.  
When they're done, Corbin quickly said, "Hey guys, you've missed a news from me, that now I'm engaged to Monique. Not official yet, but we can't wait to go back to USA so that we could be 'official'."  
They congratulated Corbin. Zac and Ashley congratulated them quickly, and asked Ashley to find a place where they can't find them.  
"Hey Zac, why?" Ashley asked.  
Zac didn't seem to hear Ashley. He was finding something on his pocket. It was two beautiful engagement rings.  
"It's not really good, but I just want to say something... Ashley Michelle Tisdale, will you marry me?"  
Ashley lost her words. She can't believe that Zac meant what he said about marriage. She blushed, felt really shy.  
"I just need one quick word," Zac said.  
Ashley is so sure of the answer. "Yes, I do," She smiled. "Just get that ring to my hand."  
They kissed tenderly. After that, they didn't notice that the others saw them.  
"So there is a dude who wanted to be like me," Corbin said.  
They applaused. They just can't wait to USA, but since they're too tired they got drowsy and sleep.

**Hooray! Two Couples Are Now Engaged!  
But Lucas Is Too Confused About 2 Girls He Loved, Miley and Vanessa.  
Who Will Lucas Choose?  
Find Out at the Next Chapter: Love is Wicked**


	11. Love is Wicked

The stars just came back from the deserted island to their lovely home, USA. But before they go to TEEN magazine office, they have a little party at Disney World, Florida. 1000 fans are there, waiting for them. Their clothes damaged because the woods, but they're so happy to see them. There are a George W. Bush, Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Emily Osment, and other Disney Channel stars at the party. They went onstage and saying hello to their fans. They are so shocked that everyone really missed them.  
But the party only lasts for 2 hours because they've got another task to do. They went to California by helicopter so they could go to the office faster.  
When they arrived, one of the editors showed the stars a stack of magazines. It was the stars at the cover, saying: THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STARS GOT LOST--HSM3 WILL BE THE "SHIPWRECKING MUSICAL!".  
"What? All magazines reported us?" Monique asked.  
"Yes, and I've got print-outs from MissTisdale and Bebo," Jessica said. She handed Ashley some papers.  
The stars still shocked that everyone loved them, except Lucas. What he wanted to know right now is about Miley!  
He took the entertainment editor near the toilet. "Is there any news about Miley's boyfriend? Is she dating anyone now?" he asked impatiently.  
"Yes. What I know is after her break-up with Nick, they move on... way too fast. Miley is dating Cody Linley, and Nick... she's dating an unfamous girl named Fiona but I think she's pretty darn awesome."  
Lucas sighed. He went to the photo studio, the stars were there for some photoshoots. He asked the photographer to not doing the photoshoots. The photographer agreed, and Lucas left the office. He went to his apartment by taxi.  
He felt a little out of place. He thought he didn't mean about Vanessa. He still loved her... But it's hard to go out with someone that everyone thinks... a porn queen. He supported her, but it's about his reputation.  
Tock, tock. Someone knocked the door.  
"Come in," Lucas said.  
It was Vanessa. She brought a bag of food.  
"Hey Van... what's up?"  
"I know that you're tired," Vanessa said. "So I went to grocery today. I brought food today, I'm going to cook some of your favorite food."  
Lucas is so surprised. Vanessa really cares about him!  
"V.. Van.. nessa..."  
"Yes...?"  
"I love you."  
"Me too. C'mon, we're going to help Zac and Ashley with their wedding!"

AT THE CHURCH...  
"So... you want us to have a little wedding? Nothing special?" Ashley asked.  
"Yes. If there are a lot of people, the moment won't be really special," Zac said.  
"Zac... I know our wedding will be still a year and half... But I can't wait."  
Zac blushed, and asked, "Anyway, are you going to stay at your apartment?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Can I sleep over?" Zac teased. Ashley was going to hit Zac, but Zac said, "No, kidding. Not until there is 'Efron' in your last name."

**Who ho! Lanessa Rocks!  
Don't Miss Zashley's Wedding at the Next Chapter "The Day"**


	12. The Day

**Phew! This is the END Chapter of the Book! Just to let you know, in this book, Ashley is 28 and Zac is 26. Quite old, yeah, but I wish you like it!! XOXO**

One and Half Year Later...

Ashley was at her 'backstage'. Just one hour before the wedding. She was wearing a beautiful Stella McCartney gown, it's very expensive but she's been saving all her money so she could buy it.

She was really nervous. She feared her marriage will turn into a divorce, since it's hard to save a Hollywood stars marriage... like her. How could Ashley live? She would be dead.

Her sister, Jennifer--who got married 3 years ago, was with her.

"Jen, I'm so nervous. A lot of people will be there... Zac promised that there will be only close friends and family, but in fact, it's not!" Ashley cried.

Jen hugged Ashley. "It's just common thing that happened before wedding," she whispered. "Everything will be alright. Know where will you go to honeymoon? Australia. You said you want to come back since HSM tour."

Ashley wiped her tears. She looked at the mirror. Oops. She got pimples. She tried to cover it up with her concealer.

"Okay," she said. "I guess I'm ready for my own wedding."

One Hour Later...

The bride and groom entered the church. A lot of people were there--including Lucas and Vanessa.

They exchange rings, and it was a beautiful ring with tiny diamonds.

30 minutes later, finally—they officially became husband and wife. They kissed tenderly.

After the ceremony, they're ready for their amazing wedding. The music plays—it was a beautiful music. The chair and table are designed in pink.

Ashley and Zac danced, and they end the dance with a kiss.

After 2-hours wedding, it's time to go for honeymoon. Before they go to the limo, Vanessa stopped them. "Ashley! Ashley! Wait!"

Ashley stopped and walked to Vanessa. "Hey! We're in a hurry, what do you want to talk now?"

Vanessa smiled. "Well… I support you. I'm sorry for not talking with you for a while. I missed you and I want us to be friends just like we used to be."

Ashley grinned. "Of course. I can't wait for us hanging out after my honeymoon."

They hugged. Everyone applaused, celebrating their reunion. Vanessa whispered, "Have a great vacation."

Ashley hopped into the limo. Ashley and Zac waved to everyone, and once again, they kissed—celebrating their amazing life together.

**THE END!!**

** FIND OUT THE WILDCATS' LIVES AFTER HSM**

** AT THE NEXT BOOK!**


End file.
